A Few Thoughts On New York's Finest
by gawilliams
Summary: Beckett and the gang get a surprise when an article that Castle wrote about them is published.
1. Chapter 1

_This one came to me when I was watching the second season episode _When The Bough Breaks_. I wondered what Castle would write if a magazine asked him to write a short piece about the NYPD. This is what I came up with. This takes place at the end, or just after, season 3. I hope you enjoy it. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Detective Kate Beckett walked into the precinct and saw everyone at their desks reading. She raised a brow I curiosity and walked over to Ryan and Esposito. They seemed to be engrossed in the same magazine everyone else was reading through. Castle, of course, was not in as he was on a trip to visit colleges with Alexis as the young teenager was graduating at 16 and would be off to college soon, much to Castle's consternation. She wouldn't be surprised if the man was sabotaging all the colleges they would be visiting in order to convince her to go to City College, or possibly Columbia.

"What's up guys?" she asked, hitching herself on the edge of Esposito's desk.

"You mean you don't know?" Ryan asked, dumbstruck that Beckett didn't know about this.

"Know what?" she demanded.

"Castle wrote a short piece for _The New Yorker_," Esposito explained. He shrugged. "I would have thought you knew all about it."

"Hand it over," Beckett ordered. "This is the first I've heard about this."

She took the magazine from Esposito and walked over to her desk, noting that the magazine was open to the page of the short article. There on the top and to the left of the page was a very good picture of Castle in a casual seated pose, a smile on his face. It was a casual, genuine smile, not his smart ass Playboy smile he used for publicity. This smile lent some credibility to the article before she'd even read it. Then she noted the title: _A Few Thoughts On New York's Finest_. Sitting down, she began reading the short piece.

_Hey! Rick Castle here. I know you'd rather be reading a new Nikki Heat novel, or one of my other brilliant works from days gone by, but I needed to take a quick break from working hard to keep you entertained to pen some words on some people I feel deserve to be noticed and recognized. When this fine publication agreed to my request I leaped into action and began tapping away on my trusty laptop to get this little literary gem ready for you to read, digest, and take to heart._

_Hardly a day goes by anymore when we don't hear the phrase _New York's Finest_ bandied about, whether on a news report, a movie, or a television show. Maybe even in casual conversation with someone in line at the grocery store. But do we really know what it means? How much that simple phrase captures what we don't even notice every day around us? I for one am ashamed to say that while my admiration for the police in any city, county, or state is second to none, I never really understood what _New York's Finest_ really meant. That is until I got the chance to begin working with a small group of them a couple of years ago as I began to work on a new series of novels with a new character, Nikki Heat._

_Now you may wonder if I really work with these people, or just provide the comic relief. I often wondered that myself, and sometimes still do. But on several occasions they've told me, maybe in not so many words, that I contribute something to their endeavors. Pretty amazing considering the image that is commonly given me in the popular media, but it's true._

_The people in the department that I spend time with helping are a special bunch. There are five of them that I wish to pay special tribute to, but first a comment. Just because I work with five of them the most doesn't mean that I haven't taken the time to observe a great many more on the force. All of them have exhibited the qualities that make the five I speak of the best there is._

_The leader of this intrepid bunch is a long time police officer, Captain Roy Montgomery. He is the commander of the 12th Precinct. He is what a leader is supposed to be. Someone who knows when to let his subordinates do their jobs, and when to interject with some guidance. He understands that you don't _**command**_ your subordinates, you _**lead**_ them. I'm not sure I ever really understood the distinction until I met him, but believe me, it's a crucial distinction. He is what every officer and detective should aspire to in their careers._

_There are two detectives that I find difficult to think of in any other context than as a pair. Detectives Javier Esposito and Kevin Ryan. My buds, my bros, my good friends. They work hard and make coming in to the precinct a delight as I know that no matter what is going on, good or bad, it will work out right just because they are on the case. I don't think I've ever been prouder than when an injured Esposito told an officer on the scene that I was his partner. Ryan has echoed that comment as well._

_One person who you wouldn't think part of the group, but is integral to the success of this bunch, is Dr. Lanie Parrish. She is a dedicated, extremely knowledgeable, and very professional Medical Examiner. Without her input, giving the detectives the detailed pieces of the puzzle, the solve rate of the precinct wouldn't be nearly so exceptional. She is also a dear friend who cares about those around her and is always ready with a witty comment, or a shoulder to lean on._

_Finally we come to the person who has had the most profound influence on me. Detective Kate Beckett. I will be perfectly candid and say that when I first met this no nonsense detective I was taken by her ability, as well as her beauty. Almost instantly I was captivated and knew I had found my new lead character since I killed off Derrick Storm. But what started out as shadowing her in order to gain some genuine insight into my new character, Nikki Heat (which, despite her protests to the contrary, is not a stripper name), gradually became a desire to work with this amazing woman. Before I know it she became my best friend, and a person who I rely on to keep me grounded in reality. She is also an extremely dedicated professional who wants to make sure that the people who commit such horrid crimes face justice, and the families of the victims get some measure of closure._

_The five people I just commented on are what to me epitomizes the phrase _New York's Finest_. They give the city their all, and ask nothing in return outside of their paycheck. I have yet to meet an average cop on the beat who doesn't have all of the same qualities, some hidden for the moment, that are just waiting to be utilized. I can honestly say that the police force of the city which brings out these qualities through the training, leadership, and opportunities for advancement, deserves, and has earned the right, to have their officers known as _New York's Finest_. It is my humble privilege to be associated with these fine people, and I hope to continue to be associated with them for a long time to come. At the very least, I know I have made some life long friends. I can say this with certainty, though. _New York's Finest_ will always have a friend in Rick Castle. I sincerely hope that the same can be said by you with respect to these wonderful people._

Kate put down the magazine and looked up at Esposito and Ryan. She was about to cry, but held in the tears, barely. Not many glowing reviews made the press when it came to the police, but Rick Castle had done it again and proved that anything was possible. She noticed Montgomery and Lanie coming over.

"Girlfriend, if I wasn't already involved with Javier, here, I'd jump that mans bones the second he gets back from his trip," Lanie said, the magazine in her hands.

"I just got off the phone with the Commissioner and the Mayor," Montgomery said, a grin on his face. "They had no clue Castle was going to be doing this."

"We're going to give the man a party when he gets back," Ryan declared. Esposito nodded in full agreement, like everyone else.

"The question is, are you going to do anything about him?" Lanie asked, knowing that everyone would know she was talking about the personal situation between Castle and Beckett.

Kate smiled, and pulled her hand out of her pocket where she had retrieved something a bit awkwardly. She held up her hand which had a diamond engagement ring on her left ring finger. "Who says I haven't already?" she asked, a smile on her face at the dumbstruck expressions on their faces. She and Castle had been secretly dating for four months since she broke it off with Josh, and just before he'd left on his trip with Alexis he'd proposed. Naturally she'd said yes, as she'd come to realize he was truly her one and done. As everyone rushed to see the ring, and keep Lanie from screaming her head off from excitement, she began planning a special welcome home to the man who had written such a beautiful article. She honestly hadn't known he'd written it. That's what made it all the more special for her and, she knew, for everyone else. With a wide smile she walked away from everyone to go and work on her plans. The last thing she heard was Lanie's loud shout "We are going to talk about this, Girlfriend!"

_A/N: Not too long, but a chance to look a little bit at Castle's feelings about the NYPD, and his five friends in particular. I hope you enjoyed this one. Gregg._


	2. Chapter 2

_After several inquiries about a second chapter to see what happens when Castle returns from his college visits, and the reaction over the article he gets from everyone, I have decided to add this to the story. It may have one more chapter, but I haven't decided. I hope you enjoy it. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

"I don't see why you're so upset," Castle said as he and Alexis entered the loft. She had been pretty quiet, and downright prissy when she did deign to talk at all, ever since leaving the last college on their list.

Alexis dropped her luggage in a huff and turned to her father with a steely glare. "What's not to see? You deliberately made it impossible to show my face at those schools ever again!" she said in a rather loud voice. "I can just see it now. Alexis Castle, the daughter of that perpetual teenager! That's what I'll be known as! Not Alexis Castle, brilliant student and great person! Maybe I should apply to Oxford like I thought about originally!" she told him as she grabbed her things and stomped up the stairs to her room.

"_**Oxford?**_" Castle croaked. "That's in _**England**_!"

"Oh, let her pout, Darling," Martha said in her ever present dramatic style. "Besides, Richard, I know you. You did everything possible to try and make it nearly impossible for her to want to go to these other colleges so she would stay here in New York."

Castle sighed as he took a soda from the refrigerator and sat down at the island bar. "True," he admitted. "I just don't know what I'll do when she's gone," he mused sadly.

"She's growing up into a fine young lady, Richard, and that because of you," Martha said with genuine pride in her son, and also her granddaughter.

"But who will be left to help me finish growing up?" he asked, a twinkle of humor in his eyes.

"I think your Detective Beckett will gladly take care of that," Martha observed confidently.

"You're probably right," Castle smiled widely at the thought of Beckett.

"I saw your article in _The New Yorker_," Martha changed the subject. "Not their usual style, but very good, Dear. I'm sure you'll be hearing about it from Detective Beckett and the rest."

"They did try to dress it up a bit, but I insisted on it being printed as is," Castle admitted. "Their usual style of writing just isn't me, and I wanted the article to be in a magazine with some class and a high volume readership. When I explained what I was trying to do, they agreed."

"And I imagine a generous contribution to their financial coffers helped, too," Martha smiled knowingly.

"True," Castle grinned. He had no problem spending his money to accomplish something he felt strongly about, and he felt was genuinely important. That his best friends get the recognition they deserved was that important to him, and then some.

"Have you talked to Kate about it?" she asked.

"No," he took another drink of soda. "I figured I'd let it be a surprise. Speaking of which, she knew when our flight was getting in. I'm a bit surprised I haven't had a call yet."

"And why is that, Darling?" Martha smirked.

"Because I'm roguishly handsome, totally irresistible, and excellent company," Castle spouted what he considered his more endearing qualities, despite Kate's constant eye rolls when he pointed them out.

"And with a supremely overconfident ego to match," Martha interjected. She loved her son dearly, but she also knew he had no clue about women. He was just lucky that Kate Beckett had finally, at long last, decided to give him a chance. Maybe she could tame that ego of his. At least Martha could hope.

"Thank you, Mother," Castle deadpanned. "Just for that I will be subjecting you to all the tributes being offered on my members only fan club website."

"Oh, _**spare**_ me," Martha chuckled. "I'm heading out on a date, Kiddo. Don't wait up."

Castle looked at his watch. "It's only one in the afternoon," he questioned.

"So?" Martha asked. "Just because I have a few extra miles under the hood doesn't mean I don't know how to still have fun."

Castle watched as his Mother walked out the door of the loft and sighed. "That was way too much information," he shuddered. His mind was brought back to more pleasant thoughts when his phone rang. Looking at the screen he saw that it was Esposito.

"Castle," he said as he put the phone up to his ear.

"I need your help, Bro," Esposito said without preamble.

"Anything," Castle replied. "Whatta ya need?"

"Because of that _**rock**_ you got Beckett, I need to get on the stick and make some moves in the right direction with Lanie or I'm going to be turned into a permanent Eunuch, Bro," Esposito explained.

"So Beckett let you guys know, huh?" Castle grinned.

"Oh, yeah," Esposito drawled. "It took me a few hours to calm Lanie down afterwards, and since then I've been getting some not so subtle nods from Lanie in the direction of Beckett's left hand, evil glares when I show up with only flowers, chocolates, or takeout, and the really scary bit was when she slammed a cleaver down on some poor, innocent, helpless, mouthwatering country style ribs, which lost their mouthwatering appeal at that moment. I have a feeling she was visualizing the Boys, Castle, and I've been wearing a steel cup since then, Bro."

"And you want me to..." Castle trailed off.

"Help me find an engagement ring and help with financing the son-of-a-bitch!" Esposito nearly shouted. "Lanie's been talking about some two month rule! What the hell does that mean? Is it some kind of celibacy kick?"

"You spend two months salary on the engagement ring and then three months salary on the wedding ring," Castle replied, throwing in the three month bit since his first father-in-law had done that to him, much to his own horror at the time.

"Two months!" he heard Esposito shout in horror. "How the Hell can I afford that?"

"Don't worry about it," Castle tried to calm him down. "I know just the place and the financing will be done through yours truly." He rattled off the name of his jewelers and the location to a spluttering Esposito and then hung up. He grabbed his keys and his wallet, then headed to the door.

"I have to meet Esposito, Honey! Be back in a while," he called up the stairs. A moment later Alexis was at the top of the stairs.

"I'm still going to Oxford," she said simply, and then walked back to her room.

"Maybe I can bribe her with a sports car," he wondered as he walked out the door. Yep, there wasn't anything, including Oxford, that could defeat good old American Materialism which was alive and well in his daughter. Just look at her clothes closet and there was the proof.

_A/N: I've made the remaining chapters of this story short, but fun, scenes that capture a variety of aspects in the aftermath of the article Castle wrote. These scenes will include at one time or another, all of the main characters. I hope you enjoyed this one. Gregg._

_A/N2: As usual in many of my stories, I like to include a fair amount of humor to enhance the main storyline. The same will be true in this one, despite the serious nature of the first chapter setup._


	3. Chapter 3

_Here is a third chapter to this one. I hope you enjoy it as much as the first two. There will likely be two or three more chapters after this one. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Castle arrived just as Esposito did. He was surprised to see that he'd brought along Ryan and Montgomery. Locking the car doors and turning on the security system, he walked over to his friends.

"Ready?" he asked Esposito.

"Seriously, Bro? Two months salary on the damn engagement ring?" Esposito asked.

Castle nodded solemnly. "And don't forget the three on the wedding ring," he reminded him.

"I am so screwed," Esposito shook his head.

"We all are, so suck it up, gentlemen," Montgomery said with a sigh.

"What do you mean?" Castle asked.

"Beckett," all three answered in unison.

"What's Kate have to do with this," Castle asked, clearly confused.

"Our female Rambo gathered the ladies around and showed off that rock you got her," Ryan said, his face clearly showing his disgust over what had happened. "My sweet deal on the ring I got Jenny, and saved me a fortune, just got shot to Hell."

"You just had to spend $10,000 on an engagement ring, didn't you, Bro?" Esposito glared.

"Karen came home and slipped in the fact that her wedding ring looked a little skimpy, after _**28 years**_ of it being the best thing since sliced bread, and mentioned that her birthday was coming up soon," Montgomery told his tale of woes.

"So, since the Rick Castle Happy Engagement/Wedding Ring Finance Company is in business, we're all going to go in there, cry like babies when it's all done, and have rings for our Honey's that won't get us permanent nightly couch patrol duty," Esposito explained.

"And allow you to remove the cup you've been wearing," Ryan snickered.

"Don't remind me," Esposito shuddered, remembering the cleaver incident, and the poor decimated beef ribs. The poor guys never stood a chance!

"Have I mentioned, Castle, that I can't sleep anymore when I'm not cuddled next to my wife?" Montgomery slipped in. "A tired Captain, makes for a cranky Captain."

"Message received loud and clear, Gentlemen," Castle replied. He ushered them to the door of the establishment. "Shall we?"

The four men walked into the jewelers and the three less monetarily endowed of them let out some awed whistles. They looked all around from the center of the place and didn't know where to start.

"Back so soon, Rick?" a well dressed man in his mid-fifties walked up to Castle and shook his hand.

"It's never too soon when you have all the best stuff, Chester," Castle smiled. "Guys, I'd like you to meet Chester Grenauld, the best jeweler in New York. Chester, these are my very good friends Javier Esposito, Kevin Ryan, and Captain Roy Montgomery."

"Ah, yes," Chester said with a pleased smile. "I read about you in the article Rick wrote. It's a pleasure to meet you. I assume you are looking for something specific, gentlemen?"

"These two are looking for engagement rings, and Captain Montgomery is looking for a new wedding ring for his wife," Castle explained.

"Excellent," Chester said. "I have a wide assortment right over here," he continued as he walked behind a display case. "As you can see, the cuts vary, and I have single, or multiple settings available. Feel free to look at any you care to, and if need be, I'll be happy to remove one for your inspection."

The three men looked at the large display and were definitely in awe. Kevin was the first to say anything. He pointed to a single setting ring, that had a slightly larger than average diamond.

"How much is that one?" he asked.

Chester looked at the ring in question. "$27,500," he replied.

Three NYPD sphincters spasmed and almost lost control when the price was revealed.

"My _**car**_ is less than_** half**_ that!" Ryan squeaked.

Castle looked at the ring in question. "Actually, that's a reasonable price," he commented. He knew his jewelry. "That diamond has a unique facet in a non-traditional setting."

"Good eye, Rick," Chester said. He'd taught Rick all about high end jewelery when the author was doing research for one of his novels a number of years back.

The three shell shocked guys looked at Castle.

"Okay, Bro, how the Hell did you get away with only $10,000 for Beckett's ring?" Esposito demanded. At the rate he was going he could kiss the honeymoon goodbye as all the extra money would be going for the damn rings!

"I only spent $25,000 on the down payment for my house, Castle," Montgomery said, looking a bit pale. He was already mentally saying goodbye to the 30th Anniversary cruise he'd been planning for a few years. "My raise with the promotion won't even help!"

"Promotion?" three sets of eyes looked at him.

"I just found out," Montgomery. "I'm getting promoted to Deputy Inspector next month, but I get to keep command of the 12th Precinct."

"Congrats, Cap," Esposito said, offering his hand, like Ryan.

"Ditto," Ryan said.

Montgomery turned to Castle. "That article of yours has sure opened some eyes in the department," he told him. "These two may be sergeants soon, and they told me that they are looking to add a lieutenant to the Precinct and Beckett may get the nod."

"Skipping sergeant?" Ryan asked.

"Unusual, but they're considering it. Besides. She pretty much carries the load of a sergeant anyway, and they know that, too," Montgomery nodded. "Don't tell her yet. It won't change the fact that you guys will all be a team. Just some added responsibilities around the Precinct."

"Yeah, yeah, the article is a gold mine for us, but back to the important stuff," Esposito rushed to the topic at hand. "You can't honestly say that $10,000 is what you make in two months, Bro."

"That's what I'd like to know," Ryan jumped in. "Why are we going to be filing for bankruptcy after this afternoon, and you're sitting pretty?"

"Because I know Beckett's taste in jewelry, and the item I got her fits within that taste rather well," Castle told them. "Besides, do you really want to know what I make in two months, from book deals, investments, interest income and the like?"

"No," Esposito said firmly. "I think we want to _**avoid **_feeling like pathetic bums this afternoon."

"Alright, let's get this over with," Montgomery said to his detectives. "Just one thing, Castle. What are the terms of you helping us?"

"Simple," Castle shrugged. "Pick out the rings you want, make arrangements with Chester for the equivalent of two months of your salary to be paid on fair terms that you can afford, and I'll cover the rest. As for paying me back, I consider the debt paid in full."

"Huh?" they looked at him blankly.

"You guys at the Precinct are the best friends I've ever had, and the money I've made from knowing you guys and writing the _Nikki Heat_ novels is icing on the cake. This is the least I can do," he told them simply.

No matter how much they protested, the most that they could get him to bend was agreeing to their making donations as able to a specific inner city literacy foundation that he supported. They didn't feel right about accepting such generosity, but at the same time they knew that for Castle it really was just wanting to do something nice for his friends.

"You're disgusting, Man," Ryan said as they exited the jewelers. "Just standing there smiling while you write out a check for $32,000 to cover the excess. I'd be either dying of a stroke, or crying like a baby if I wrote a check like that."

"I cry when I write my rent check each month, Bro," Esposito shook his head. "Thanks, though, Castle. This really helps out a lot."

"No problem, Guys," Castle shrugged. "Hey! Anyone up for poker at my place tonight?"

"No can do, Bro," Esposito said with a grin. "Beckett said she has plans for you."

Castle's eyes lit up. "Really? Any clues?" he pleaded.

"Are you nuts?" Ryan asked. "I'd rather face the Terminator in a dark alley buck naked with no weapons than cross our own version of Rambo! You get to be a good little boy, Castle, and find out when she's ready to tell you."

"Damn straight," Esposito nodded in agreement with the sentiment. An angry Beckett made the Terminator look like a cuddly teddy bear by comparison.

"Damn!" Castle muttered. He watched as Esposito and Ryan got in Ryan's car and left, leaving him with Montgomery.

"Castle," Montgomery said when the other two left.

"Yes, Captain?" Castle asked. He had realized a long while back that he respected Montgomery more than almost anyone he knew, and it was very easy to give the man the honest respect he was due, title and all.

"I just wanted to let you know that that article you wrote was a real shot in the arm for morale," he told the wealthy author. "Almost all we hear in the news are stories about cops who are colossal screw ups, or disgraces to the department. There are those out there, but to see an article that lets the world know about the rank and file in the department, and that we have someone of your caliber and social set appreciating what we do and sacrifice? It means a lot, and even though the five of us that you mentioned are appreciative, I wanted to let you know that a lot of cops have been calling me to ask me to pass along _**their**_ appreciation for what you did. We have a tough job, Castle, but you've made it a bit easier to go out there and do it."

"I'm glad I could help," Castle said solemnly, his tone of voice and facial expression showing just how serious he was. "And, Captain? I meant every word."

After Montgomery got in his car and left, Castle stood there and smiled. He'd wanted to do the article for some time, but had always hesitated, not sure if his friends would appreciate the spotlight. Now he was damn glad he'd written it and had it published. Whistling a happy tune, he got in his car and drove off wondering what Beckett had planned for him.

_A/N: Well, there's another chapter down. I hope you enjoyed this one. It probably deserves to be longer, but I want the chapters to be a bit manageable, so this is what I came up with. Next up will be some time with Beckett and her planning. Gregg._


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you for the great response to this story so far. I hadn't been too sure about extending it beyond the first chapter, but the response thus far has made me glad I did. Here we see Beckett and Lanie chatting about it all and what Beckett has planned for Castle. I hope you enjoy it. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

"So, are you planning on some big sex marathon with Writer Boy now that he's home?" Lanie asked with a knowing look on her face as they got the bar ready the party that was planned.

Kate laughed. Leave it to Lanie to move the conversation to sex. "I have a few ideas," she conceded, a sly look on her face as she hung a streamer. They had made sure that Castle's bar was closed to the public for one night so that they could give him a party for the article he wrote about New York's Finest.

"Whip cream bikini? Hand cuffs? Whips, chains? Tell me!" Lanie demanded, a gleam of excitement in her eyes.

"Done the first," Kate smirked and then chuckled remembering that event. "As for the rest? Castle's a lightweight on the BDSM stuff, no matter what he says, and he whips out his safe word in seconds."

Both women shared a good laugh on that one. Neither was to into BDSM, though like everyone they enjoyed teasing their men about it, and for Kate, she enjoyed a bit of restraint in her sex play _**on occasion**_.

"You remember when we had the case involving the dominatrix club?" Kate asked.

"Oh, yeah," Lanie smiled. "Writer Boy looked like he'd died and gone to heaven when we teased him at the crime scene."

"Well, to get a lead on the case, I called one of the dungeons and made an appointment for Castle," Kate revealed. "You should have seen his face! He was petrified and reminded me over and over what his safe word was!"

"God I wish I could have been there!" Lanie exclaimed. "He must have had some serious questions about your sexual repertoire, Girl!"

"He must have because the first time we went out on a date a few months ago he handed me a list of the types of sex play he liked and didn't like," Kate continued laughing. "The thing was _**four pages long!**_"

"He must have been pretty sure he was going to be getting some," Lanie had to admire the guts of the man for doing _**that**_ on the first date.

"Backseat of his car that night," Kate admitted, a small blush on her cheeks, and then she burst out laughing with Lanie. "I'd been teasing him all that week once I agreed to go on a date with him."

"The backseat?" Lanie asked, a bit surprised. It sounded so _**high school**_.

"Let's just say neither of us was too keen on waiting until we got to either of our apartments or a hotel by the end of dinner and all the innuendo," Kate elaborated subtly.

"That must have been some dinner," Lanie gave a sidewards glance at her best friend.

"The fabulous buffet at _**Mama Leoni's**_," Kate told her. "Castle introduced me to Matthew McConaughey, too."

"Damn! Why can't I ever be there when that kind of thing happens?" Lanie groused good naturedly. "I love his movies!"

"Colin Ferrell was there, too," Kate dropped one more name into the mix, knowing Lanie had a long time crush on him, too.

"That settles it, Girlfriend," Lanie exploded. "The next time Writer Boy decides to take you to a star studded haunt like that, you are inviting me and Javier! Assuming, that is, that my man gets the hint and shows up with a ring sometime this century. I swear, men are brain dead when it comes to the important things, _**and**_ taking hints. Well, except for Castle. He came through in that regard."

"I still can't believe it," Kate said in wonder as she looked at her ring as if to make sure she still wasn't dreaming this somehow. Then she realized how that sounded and backtracked slightly. "Not that he got me a ring. I knew he would. It's just how soon."

"Soon?" Lanie asked. "The man's been in love with you since almost the first day he met you."

"He wanted in my pants the first day he met me, Lanie," Kate smirked. "I'd say that's more _**lust**_ than love."

"You know what I mean," Lanie smirked back. "By the time he'd been working with us for a couple of months, he was beyond the lust phase and in love. The two of you were just too damn stubborn to see it."

Kate began making sure that the collection of e-mails which had been coming in since the article had been published were securely in the binder. They had hemmed and hawed about what they could do for Castle that would show him just how much his article meant to all of the NYPD and this was what they had come up with. The binder held close to 1,000 e-mails, and a separate flash drive held all the rest for him to see at his leisure.

"I don't know if it was because we were stubborn," Kate said finally.

"What do you mean?" Lanie asked as she sat down at the table. The bar was decorated now, so they could take a break.

"Agent Shaw said something to me that makes a lot of sense," Kate replied. "She told me that Castle cares for me a lot, but that I may not be ready to see it. I think she was right. Otherwise there's no way I would have turned to Demming, and then Josh."

"So Demming and Josh were what? Distractions?" Lanie asked curiously. She'd never understood how Kate could be so blind to what was right in front of her the whole time.

"As bad as it sounds, looking back on it they were," Kate admitted. "Castle is fun, sexy, and dangerous, Lanie. Not dangerous in a break your heart kind of way. He's too loyal for that, but he's dangerous because he meant so much to me before I even met him. I think I was afraid that when I really got to know him, beyond just being friends and partners, I would lose something very important to me."

"Well, you're together now, _**and **_engaged," Lanie smiled. Then her countenance darkened slightly. "I wonder what's taking Javier so long to get down on one knee and put a ring on my finger?"

"Probably money, Lanie," Kate suggested, knowing that it was the likely culprit.

"Well, at least Writer Boy doesn't have that problem," Lanie chuckled. "But I'd be happy with a simple ring. Not that I'll ever say that, but it's true."

Kate nodded. She was of the same school that if you admit to being satisfied with less, your significant other would become too complacent. Not that she ever had to worry about that with Rick Castle, but in general she agreed with Lanie.

"Having that much money isn't all it's cracked up to be, though," she told her friend. "Castle can be lavish, and incredibly generous, but it also hides a fear. The fear that someone may only like him because of what he can do. He preempts that by being ostentatious from the start. He acts like that, and no one knows any different, so if they like him, they like him and if they don't, they don't."

"So was he worth the wait?" Lanie asked. She didn't want to sound too nosy, but she'd wanted to see this come about for so long, she wanted to make sure that it was a good thing now that it was a reality.

"You know?" Kate said as she wrapped the binder and flash drive. "It was. I'm not happy about the mistakes, and essentially lying to each other about our feelings for so long, but now that we're together, it's like everything is finally where it should be. Castle makes life fun. I think that's what I've needed for a long time."

"I was telling you that before Writer Boy ever came on the scene," Lanie pointed out with a raised brow.

"And now I'm glad I didn't listen back then," Kate smirked as she inwardly winced at the thought of having found her "one and done" before meeting and becoming friends with Castle. She stood up. "I've got some things to do before the party, so I better get going."

"Sure, leave me to fend for myself," Lanie teased. "Go on. I've got some paperwork to finish up before I can enjoy my weekend."

Kate hugged her friend. "Thanks for the help, Lanie. See you tonight!"

_A/N: I wanted this one to be a simple, but fun, conversation between Lanie and Kate. Next up will be the party, and then Kate's surprise for Castle. I hope you enjoyed this one. Gregg._

_A/N2: I'm sorry I haven't updated in a few days, but I've been under the weather with the flu, so hopefully I will be able to work on some more updates over the next few days, but I'm not committing myself to anything at the moment._


	5. Chapter 5

_I haven't been able to spend much time writing of late as I've been ill and also had work get in the way to a certain extent, but I wanted to add a short bridging chapter for this story. I hope you all enjoy it. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Castle had spent the remainder of the afternoon putting in place his plan for Operation Materialism. If he could avoid having Alexis moving to England for college, then it was a small price to pay. He could deal with her living in the dorms here in New York, but all the way across the ocean? No way!

"Mr. Castle," the auto salesman came up to him.

"Yes?" Castle smiled.

"Everything is set," the man said with real effusiveness. It wasn't everyday that commission on two high end cars was made.

"Great!" Castle exclaimed. "I'll take the Jaguar now, and the Mustang I'll be bringing my daughter down to get tomorrow."

"We'll have it ready, Mr. Castle," the man assured him.

Castle gleefully rubbed his hands together as he was handed the keys to the black Jaguar with the leather and wood interior with all the extras. He'd always loved Jaguars, but he'd never bought one until now. This one was almost identical to the one used in the old show _The Equalizer_, though this one had modern equipment that was state of the art technology. The main console screen was touch sensitive and fully blue tooth integrated to all his favorite gadgets. Beckett was going to be _**so**_ jealous! The woman of his dreams, who was, thankfully, the woman in his life, practically swooned whenever she saw a Jaguar, though he knew she'd rather gouge her eyes out and cut off her tongue before admitting it. He knew better, though, as he'd seen the signs all too often.

Getting behind the wheel, he practically bounced up and down in the driver's seat as he turned the ignition and fired her up. The damn thing _**purred!**_ Now this is what was needed to drive to crime scenes in as Beckett had put the kibosh on his idea of their own version of the Fed mobile a while back. Maybe he'd even get to drive? Yep, this purchase had some real potential. Maybe her iron clad rule about no fooling around during working hours could be softened up a bit. He'd have to check into that one soon. A good old fashioned make out session in the Jag on the way to a crime scene was too damn hot of a fantasy not to indulge in in his opinion.

One hour later, after personally checking the running condition of the new vehicle (let's face it, if Beckett was going to be spending any time in it at all it had to be in tip top condition, and if that meant checking out how well it got up to speed, say 0 to 120, then who was he to argue?) he pulled into the parking garage of his building and went up to the loft. When he opened the door he found Alexis on her cell phone talking with her boyfriend. Another good reason to have her here in New York when she was in college. He could monitor the boyfriend situation. He may be a cool Dad and all, but he was still a Dad who was deathly afraid of his baby girl growing up. Beckett was working on him about the matter, but it was still tough going. Hence the need for Operation Materialism. Fumbling in his pocket he pulled out a small oblong box and handed it to his daughter.

"I'm sorry for being an ass," he said as she hung up.

Alexis raised a brow and turned her attention to the box, opening it up and gasping in shock as a set of car keys with a leather mustang flap key chain came into view.

"Is this for real?" she asked, very excited by the idea.

"Of course," he told her, and inside he was doing his own touchdown dance. "We pick it up tomorrow."

"Yes!" she hugged him tight and then grabbed her phone to rush upstairs and call all her friends. Then she turned at the top of the stairs and looked at him. "I'm still going to Oxford," she told him and then ran down the hall to her room.

Castle frowned, but didn't let it deter him. He had money to burn, so he decided he would just step up the particulars of Operation Materialism. But for now, he needed to see what Beckett was up to. He'd missed her, and he was hoping for some quality _**alone**_ time now that he was back. Pulling out his cell phone he punched in one on the speed dial and waited for her to answer.

"Welcome back, _**Kitten**_," Beckett's distinctive voice, sexy as Hell in his opinion, rang out.

He mentally groaned at her using that hideous, very_** non**_masculine nickname. He wished she'd never heard of it. "Kate!" he said in an excited tone. "Where are you?" he asked. He heard her chuckle.

"At the precinct looking at the murder board," she told him. "Why? You miss me?" she asked.

"Every minute of every day," he told her, letting the serious, no bullshit, tone sink into his voice.

"I should be done in about an hour," she told him after a pause to collect herself from the emotions that came to her from his sincere words. "How about meeting me at the Old Haunt for a drink, and then we can go to my place and you can get your surprise?"

The more than sultry, teasing tone that was in her voice as she said that last almost had him panting in anticipation right then. As it was he was about to tell her to forget all the murder stuff and get her cute, sexy as Hell derriere over to his place right then, surprise or no surprise. But seeing as that terribly unprofessional attitude would only get him relegated to the couch for all eternity, he sucked it up and said the only thing he could.

"I'll see you at the Old Haunt in an hour," he assured her.

"I'll see you then, _**Kitten**_," she practically purred as she hung up.

"Definitely work on the nickname," he muttered as he went to his room to get a shower and ready to meet her for drinks. As it was, if he casually dropped by the precinct and offered her a ride and showed her the Jag, perhaps she could be persuaded to up the timetable on the surprise she had waiting for him at her apartment.

_A/N: Next up, Kate sees his newest acquisition and they arrive at the party. It should be posted in a couple of days. Gregg._


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you for the great responses to the previous chapter. I hope that this one, short though it may be, is just as fun. I wanted something to do with Beckett seeing the Jag as a standalone, and then the next chapter will be the party at the Old Haunt. I am changing the rating on this story with the next chapter, as it will allow me some more flexibility with what I want to do in the remaining chapters. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

The Jag responded well to all the _**extra **_paces Castle put it through on the way to the station. The car was just so damn responsive and comfortable that he couldn't resist. He just hoped Beckett didn't get wind of his being pulled over for taking a corner too fast and sharp or she'd never let him drive to a crime scene. Pulling up in front of the station, he got out and greeted some of the uniformed officers coming out of the building.

"Thompson, Keizer," he nodded politely. Early on he'd learned the names of all the members of the precinct, uniformed and detective alike, and always made sure that he had a kind word to say, or an inquiry about their families when he came in.

"Hey, Castle," Thompson said with a whistle at the car. "New wheels?"

"Just picked it up this afternoon," Castle grinned.

"It sure must be nice having the big bucks, Man," Keizer observed with an amused shake of his head.

"It has its perks," he admitted, though it was subdued. He may like giving his friends nice things, sometimes even expensive things, but he wasn't one to flash his extravagance in a vain or cruel manner that only served to highlight how much others had to scrimp and save for some of the simpler things. "Beckett still upstairs?"

The two officers rolled their eyes in unison. Everyone had been on to those two for almost the entire time of the partnership.

"She's up there," Thompson told him. "By the way, great article. It's nice to know that there are some people who really know what it is we do out there everyday."

Castle shrugged modestly. "It's easy to write when it's the truth, Guys," he told them. "I better get up there and see what's going on. Later, Guys."

He quickly made his way up to the bullpen and found here there looking intently at the murder board. Coming up to her as stealthily as he could, he almost was able to sneak a kiss on her neck, until she said something.

"Do it, and I'll _**really**_ make you a _**KITTEN**_, _**Kitten**_," she said, a small chuckle in her voice.

Castle groaned and mentally crossed his legs. "You know, Kate, that threat is even worse than when you threaten me with your gun," he told her as he gave her hand a small squeeze. At least she was willing to allow that much of a PDA at the station.

"A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do, Castle," she told him, a smile on her face now. "I thought we were meeting up at the Old Haunt?"

"I thought I could drive you there, and show you my latest toy while we're at it," he told her with an eager expression.

She frowned and moved her head down and to the right, looking at him like an exasperated parent. "What did you do now?" she demanded. "And if you purchased my building so you could evict me just so I would have to move in with you, I've still got my gun."

"Nothing so extravagant, Kate, though that's not a bad idea," he mused in amusement, but ended that line of thought at the glare she threw his way. They had discussed moving in together a couple of times, well he had brought up the subject, but she was hesitant. Even though they were now engaged she was taking such dramatic changes slowly.

"Watch it, _**KITTEN**_," she warned, the chuckle still in her tone as she grabbed her purse and coat. "Let's go," she told him.

Castle was excited as they rode the elevator down to the main floor of the station. Taking a black scarf from his pocket with a flourish, he immediately blindfolded Beckett.

"What the Hell are you doing?" she demanded, though she didn't rip the blindfold off and make him a permanent soprano, despite the temptation. She didn't like this kind of turn of event, as she had always been apprehensive of blindfolds.

"Trust me," he told her as he led her outside the main door, hoping she didn't pulverize him for such a demonstratively playful display at work. He led her to where he had parked the car and then told her to take the blindfold off.

Beckett quickly removed the offending cover and then gasped in shock at the absolutely beautiful Jaguar parked in front of her. Her knees were turning to jell-o as she took in the sight. In the 1980's she'd loved the show _The Equalizer_, and thought that the car was the sexiest vehicle on the road from that point on. She still had an almost primal, sexual reaction every time she saw a Jag, especially a black one like this.

"Castle?" she questioned. Despite their being involved, and engaged now, she still called him by his last name most of the time. It was almost like a pet name for him in her opinion. She reserved _Kitten_ for when she was in a _**very**_ playful mood.

"Isn't it great?" he enthused. "It's got everything! Leather and wood interior, GPS system with all the latest technology, blue tooth capabilities, and for the back, a fold down mini-screen with a DVD player and internet hookups! And a retractable skylight!"

"When did you get this?" she asked incredulously. As much as she knew he was incredibly wealthy, she still had a difficult time fathoming being able to get things like this any time one wanted.

"This afternoon!" he said with delight. "I also got Alexis a Mustang to try and bribe her to stay in New York instead of going to Oxford, but when I saw this I decided why not get something for myself?"

"Bribing your daughter?" Beckett questioned. "How bad were you on this trip?"

"She stomped up the stairs when we got home and announced she was going to Oxford," he admitted.

Beckett chuckled. "She's growing up, Rick, and will go wherever she wants to attend school," she shook her head and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I know," he sighed deeply. Then he brightened. "But that doesn't mean I can't keep on trying Operation Materialism until she makes a completely final decision."

"Operation Materialism?" she asked. "Sounds more like Operation Buy Her Off to me."

"It's my plan, so I get to pick the code name," he said without any repentance.

"Come along Daddy Warbucks," Beckett shook her head. "I want to have a drink before we head to my place. And I want to be drove around in this sexy machine you now own."

"I was thinking," Castle said as he ushered her into the car.

"Uh, oh," Beckett teased him.

"Hush," he mock scolded her. "I was thinking we could use this to take us to and from crime scenes."

"This isn't _The Equalizer_ or _Miami Vice_, Castle," Beckett laughed.

"But your car's a piece of crap, Beckett, and that spring is becoming more and more familiar with my nether regions, and I am not terribly thrilled with that idea," he whined good naturedly.

Beckett could feel herself becoming somewhat turned on just sitting in this incredible car. "I'll think about it," she grudgingly conceded.

"And with the tinted windows it's the perfect venue for some stealthy make out sessions," he added with a knowing leer.

"Maybe I need two drinks," she grumbled as he pulled out into the traffic.

_A/N: Another short chapter, but the next one will be the party, and then the one after that will be the surprise that Beckett has in store for Castle. I hope you enjoyed this one. Gregg._


	7. Chapter 7

_Thank you for the great responses to the latest chapter. This one is the party, so I hope you all enjoy it. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, the characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Outside of having to order him to keep the speed down, Beckett loved the ride to the bar in the Jag. The whole interior was designed for ease and comfort. The seats were plush and you practically sank into the enveloping cushioning, the leather supple and smooth. Glancing at Castle as he drove them also produced those lovely, heady feelings that were now commonplace when she was near him. The recent trip and time apart had been tough, but she'd managed. The fact that he'd been glancing at her every few seconds, as well as giving her some rather amusing leers, told her that he'd had the same difficulty while away on the trip.

"Are you sure we can't just head back to your place and get to the part where we make up for the lost time while I was away with Alexis?" he almost pleaded when he pulled up into his parking space at the bar.

"Patience, Writer Boy," Beckett chided, using her other fun nickname for him which she had thankfully gotten from Lanie.

"It's Writer _**MAN**_, not _Boy_, and I could prove it to you, yet again, if we could just go back to your place," Castle replied predictably.

"After a drink," she said firmly as she opened the door and got out of the car. She sighed wistfully as she did so. It really was a great car to be in. She smiled in amusement as he rushed around the car and offered his arm gallantly. "Thank you," she told him as she slipped her arm in his.

"You are most welcome," Castle said in his most serious tone, and then grinned. Now that the work day was over, and they were away from the Precinct, he was able to indulge in some PDA. Not really the particular kind of affection he wanted to show her at the moment, but that would be happening soon enough, even if he had to make a managerial/ownership decision and announce last call this early in the day once she'd had her "one" drink. Opening the door they walked in.

"_**SURPRISE!**_" came the loud shout from a number of people in the establishment.

"What the Hell?" Castle jumped back a little, then he noticed that Beckett was smiling widely at him, and that the people in the bar were his friends, and a number of officers he knew from the Precinct. The Mayor, Police Commissioner, and the Chief of Detectives were also there.

"It's a party, Castle," Beckett grinned. She leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "It's for that article you wrote. This is our way of saying thanks."

"Was this your idea?" he asked curiously.

"Maybe," she replied vaguely.

"Thank you," he said softly. The he turned to everyone. "All right, let's have a party!" he grinned his usual happy go lucky grin.

The party went very well from Castle's perspective. The Mayor, Police Commissioner, and the Chief of Detectives presented him with an Honorary NYPD Detective's shield for his contributions to the department, and specifically the 12th Precinct. He got some mileage out of that one by threatening to arrest anyone who glared at him anymore, throwing in a knowing glance at his fiancée, Beckett. As usual when he was being childish, she rolled her eyes and joined in on the laughter. About two hours into the party everyone heard an excited shriek come from one Dr. Lanie Parrish. When they all looked over at her they saw her throwing her arms around Esposito, just about inhaling his face in kiss after kiss.

Another shriek followed from Jenny as they all saw Ryan exchange the original engagement ring, his so-called honey of a deal, with the one he'd purchased (with Castle's substantial assistance) that afternoon. Within minutes the women at the party all huddled together and Castle got a visit from Esposito and Ryan.

"My Honey isn't too happy with me, Bro," Esposito said, a look of mingled shock that he was now engaged, and a little trepidation as Lanie hadn't been too happy about one tiny detail.

"What's that matter? The ring not big enough?" Castle asked, wondering what the Hell was going on.

"Because I'll be making some serious payments for that rock I cried over this morning, I had to explain that the two month rule has basically broken the bank on the honeymoon front," Esposito said in a near hiss. "No honeymoon means a seriously ticked Honey."

"And don't forget the wedding ring," Ryan added in to be helpful

"Shut up," Esposito jabbed his partner in the ribs. "I'm trying to_** forget**_ that I'm hemorrhaging cash at the moment."

"And Jenny loves the ring I got this afternoon, but like all women, she put it on, kissed me to within an inch of my life, and then said I didn't have to go and buy her such an expensive ring," Ryan told his sorry tale. "My honeymoon is going up in smoke as we speak, too."

"Does Jenny like the mountains?" Castle asked.

"Yeah," Ryan replied. "She took me on some nature hike once and wore my feet down to the nub."

"I have a cabin in the Adirondacks you two could use for your honeymoon," Castle offered. "And you and Lanie can use my beach house in the Hamptons, which has a private beach."

"I will never understand women," Montgomery came up to the group.

"Oh?" three knowing smiles came back at him.

"She tells me her original ring is a bit skimpy, I get her, with your help Castle, a ring that costs more than the down payment on my house, and then she squeals, wears it for all of two hours then puts the old on one and pronounces that the new one is too nice to wear everyday so it goes in the jewelry box for extra special occasions," Montgomery moaned. "Do you know how many times that particular jewelry box has been opened in the last ten years? A whopping four times! I'm going to be making payments for the next two years and the damn thing won't see the light of day once in that time, I just know it."

"But are the ladies happy?" Castle asked. Three nods greeted him. "Then I think we need to focus more on that fact than our own misery."

"What have you got to me miserable about, Bro?" Esposito demanded.

"This whole surprise that Beckett has planned for me," Castle nervously looked around to make sure Kate wasn't anywhere in earshot.

"This party was the surprise, Dude," Ryan told him.

"No it's not," Castle said firmly. "She mentioned something about back at her place afterwards, and the way she said it makes me want to whip out my safe word every couple of seconds."

"You are so whipped, Bro," Esposito shook his head.

"Even more than me," Ryan added with evident satisfaction.

"No, Bro, you're way more whipped than Castle," Esposito told his friend. "Hands down. Still."

"Well what about you?" Ryan demanded. "You've been wearing a steel cup for days now! If that isn't whipped I don't know what is!"

"You would, too, if you saw that cleaver in action!" Esposito hissed, trying to keep the conversation from getting out to everyone else.

"At least we're not on the couch, Gentlemen," Montgomery reminded them all. "Now I suggest we get back to our ladies and mingle before we _**do**_ get couch patrol."

Castle let Kate drive them to her place in the Jag to see how she liked it. Needless to say she loved it. He, on the other hand, was keeping a hold on the large binder with all the e-mails in them from so many NYPD officers. He'd been deeply touched when he'd been given it. He silently promised himself to read through each one and also the ones on the flash drive. He quickly forgot about the binder and flash drive when, the second the door to her apartment closed on them, he found himself pushed against the door and the happy recipient of the most sultry, sexy, HOT welcome home kiss he'd ever received.

"Welcome home, Stud," Kate said in a sultry purr, emphasizing the last word. She looked deeply into his eyes as she pulled down his jacket and began to unbutton his shirt.

"Happy to see me?" Castle asked, his voice trying to catch up to his mind as she undressed him. A moment later he was standing against her door in nothing but his boxer shorts. A visible sign of his excitement tenting out the boxers.

"Very," Kate said in a very sexy purr-like growl. "Go get on the bed and wait for me," she ordered. "And keep the boxers on," she added as she walked away to the master bathroom.

Castle was not about to disobey. He ran, not walked, to the bedroom and all but jumped up on the bed and laid himself out with his hands behind his head looking at the door and waiting for his surprise. He was sure glad he wore the black silk boxers that Kate loved so much on him.

"_You ready?_" he heard her call out from behind the door.

"More than words can express!" he said excitedly. He saw her come into view and suddenly his raging arousal, and his desire to be ravaged, left in an instant. "Apples!" he managed to squeak instantly.

Kate smirked. She had put on a leather bustier, leather garter belt, even some leather panties along with sheer black stockings and knee high leather booth with very high heels. On her head she wore a leather brimmed hat and in her hands a black leather whip. She'd done this on purpose to see what kind of reaction she would get before moving onto her real plans for the evening.

"Already, Ricky?" she purred, deciding to play this for a short bit to see what he would do. "But I wanted to show you how good I am with a whip," she pouted in feigned disappointment.

"Apples!" he said more firmly. _**No way**_ was he going to be the recipient of a whip demonstration! Not in this lifetime anyway.

"But Ricky," she continued, as she uncoiled the long whip. "I'm really good. I'll even crack the whip away from you so you won't even get touched. Just a demonstration. _Pleeeaasseeeeeeee!_" she pleaded like this was the most important thing in the world.

"Sorry, Kate, but I gotta go with _**apples**_ on this one," he said in as manly a voice as he could muster. He was feeling a little pale, not to mention downright nauseous, with that whip still uncoiled and in the same room.

"Just once, please," she pleaded once more. "If you let me I'll give you a night that will make your wildest Nikki Heat fantasy look tame by comparison," she threw in with a deliciously wicket look on her face.

Castle's jaw came unhinged at that offer. Now that was something no sane guy would ever turn down, and while he may be a bit wild now and then, he was most definitely sane. His therapist would go to bat for him on that one.

"Okay, but just one crack and away from me," he caved. "And this better be one Hell of a night," he muttered.

Beckett beamed as she let the whip move smoothly under her expert hand. She had done some dominatrix stuff while undercover once and her specialty had been the whip. Twirling it gracefully she let it whip out and it hit with a resounding _**CRACK!**_

Outside Kate Beckett's apartment a scream of pain and anguish could be heard loud and clear.

"_**APPLES!**_"

_A/N: There will be one more chapter to this story. It will be a short epilogue. In it we find out what happened to Castle, and also see how he responds to the messages he received from the NYPD. I hope you enjoyed this one. Gregg._


	8. Chapter 8

_Well, this short epilogue concludes this story. I have had a lot of fun writing it, and I am thrilled at the great response to it. Thank you to everyone who has read this one, and also a big thanks to all those who reviewed. Even though it started as a serious story, I expanded on it and added some humor to it. I hope that my desire to have fun with the characters didn't take too much away from the impact of the first chapter. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Esposito and Ryan watched as Castle walked, or was that gingerly moved, through the precinct towards Beckett's desk. Beckett had been looking a bit pale and off kilter all morning, and when she noticed that Castle was there they saw her grimace and jump up helping him settle into his usual chair. What the Hell? Castle even looked a bit pale and haggard. He was wearing a very loose fitting jogging suit, not his usual finely tailored suit. Ryan and Esposito craned their heads as surreptitiously as possible to try and listen in.

"I am so sorry," Beckett said as she saw how much pain Castle was in.

"Something for you," Castle handed her a file folder.

"What's this?" Beckett asked. She was tired, and horrified over what had happened the night before, and now he was here and she was feeling even more horrible over it all. What had she been thinking?

"A newly revised list of sexual likes and dislikes," he said quietly. "Somehow I think I forgot to mention whips in the original list of no go territory."

"It really was an accident," Beckett said for what was likely the thousandth time.

"Kate, as your fiancé I am more than happy to accept that, and I do, but my scrotum, which now has three painful stitches, and my inner thigh, which has seven of its own stitches, may take a little more time to accept the tried, and, most definitely, true accident approach," Castle said, and grimaced as he felt a stitch pull. "The swelling isn't helping the accident side of things very well, either."

"Is there anything I can do?" Kate asked.

"Well, any sane, shrill answer to that question would destroy the thing I value more than anything in the world outside of my Mother and daughter, so I'll just leave it with you needing to memorize the revised list, and promise to never, ever, argue when apples comes into any conversation," he told her after a moment of thought.

Kate felt her heart flip just a bit when he effectively told her how much she, and their relationship, means to him, but instead of responding to that she just nodded grimly. "I'll work on that tonight," she assured him.

"No rush," he told her quickly with a slight gasp as he stood up with a pain filled grimace. "Me and the Boys will be out of commission for a few weeks as we heal and try and move beyond that horrifying, terrifying experience."

"Well, at least you didn't get turned into a kitten, Kitten," she injected a slight bit of levity into the conversation, and she also noticed that Ryan and Esposito were desperately trying to listen in without making it obvious. "I think we should table the discussion until we're alone. The guys seem pretty interested in what's going on."

He grabbed a slip of paper and wrote a website address on it and passed it over to her.

"Here's something I'd like your opinion on, and the rest of the guys, too," he told her. "I'm making a site for people in the community can write in their own stories and experiences with the NYPD, but it's not official, and it's all anonymous. That way New York's Finest can have a site to go to and see how their doing from a community perspective, and not from the perspective of the NYPD or the city. The site is set up and waiting final approval from me to be openly available. The front page has my article on it, plus a welcome that I wrote for the site specifically."

"Really?" Kate asked as she stood up. She was constantly amazed at what Castle would do for her and the rest of the cops that he worked with.

"I worked on it this morning when I was laying around bored out of my mind and a little loopy on pain meds," he shrugged. He had actually spent a few hours on it and had put a good friend on it as well, and now the test site was up and waiting for some feedback. "Oh, by the way, this is for you," he said as he handed over a small box.

Kate didn't react as she already had an engagement ring on her finger from him, so that shock wouldn't be happening. Taking the box she opened it and saw a very familiar car key in it. It was the key to the Jag!

"Castle?" she questioned.

"The car is yours," he told her.

"I can't accept that!" she said firmly, though in a low tone so that only he heard her.

"Beckett, that vehicle of evil is the one that took me to your apartment where my real horror happened last night. I got nauseous just looking at the Jag this afternoon, so I figured that you would actually get more use out of it than I would," he told her.

"If Beckett doesn't want it, I'll take it off your hands, Bro," Esposito chimed in immediately, letting them know that he had heard at least that part of the conversation.

"If anyone gets a gift of a Jag it's going to be Beckett," Castle said quickly.

"And you say I'm more whipped than he is?" Ryan asked Esposito.

"Please," Castle said rather stiffly, feeling his face pale noticeably. "Don't say that word, or any word derived from the root word whip."

"Problems, Bro?" Esposito asked, noting the very pale expression on Castle's face when Ryan said whipped.

"Nothing you need to be concerned with," Beckett said firmly, and quickly, with a deliberate _**BACK OFF**_ glare thrown in. There was no way she wanted anyone knowing what had happened the night before. As it was she would be making it up to Castle for a long time to come, even though he was being an absolute saint about the whole thing.

"The Jag's yours, Beckett, and I'll even have the piece of crap you're currently driving hauled away," he said as he got a second wind and the paleness receded a bit. He looked over at the guys. "Guys? A word of advice. Always have a safe word handy, and no matter what is being offered, never, and I mean never, back down from it once you've said it. It's just too painful if you do."

"What the Hell happened?" Ryan asked, receiving a deadly glare from Beckett.

"Trust me, Guys, you don't want to know," Castle winced as he headed to the elevator. "I gotta go. Alexis is waiting for me in her new Mustang. Kate? You can pick up your new Jag at my place. You still coming over for dinner?"

"Uh, yeah," Kate said, still pretty dumbfounded over the gift. She watched the door to the elevator close and pondered the utter absurdity of the whole situation. Castle writes an incredible piece for the _New Yorker_ in honor of the NYPD, she gives him a surprise party, then she makes a grave error and injures him severely, and then he gives her a brand new Jag? She would never understand Rick Castle, but she couldn't help but love him. She turned to her friends and saw them still looking at her expectantly. She sighed. Those two were worse than gossiping teenage girls! "Get back to work, you two!" she ordered. Then she smiled. Lanie was going to love this story. And be jealous as Hell of her new wheels!

_A/N: This is it, folks. Sorry about the lame end, but this was all that would come to me. I hope that you've all enjoyed the whole piece, though. I tried to tie in various elements of the story in this epilogue, so I hope it works. Thank you so much for all the great response to this story. Gregg._


End file.
